Release devices are used in storage bays having a plurality of inclined storage chutes. The inclined storage chutes each contain a plurality of piece goods situated one behind the other in the longitudinal direction of the storage chute. In some release devices, the weight of the piece good is limited below a certain threshold, as subsequently sliding piece goods that are too heavy may damage the device.
The release device is situated at a delivery end of the storage chute and includes a block for holding the piece goods in the storage chute. As soon as the block is moved into the “enabled position,” one or more piece goods are delivered from the storage chute. When this takes place in inclined storage chutes, one or more piece goods slip or slide from the storage chute due to gravity, the inclination of the storage chute determining the sliding direction.
An example of a storage facility for storing pharmaceutical packages in inclined storage chutes is described in WO 03/010073 A1. An example of a release device for enabling or blocking the delivery of at least one piece good is described in EP 1 803 663 A1. The release device described is used in picking devices, employed in pharmacies or hospitals, for automatically retrieving pharmaceutical packages. In the above-mentioned release device description, a block is moved over a drive situated below a storage chute, or is moved below the storage chute base, to enable or block delivery from the storage chute.